Daughter of magic hecate's wheel
by water wish
Summary: Thorn is a demigod. A daughter of Hecate, powerful beyond even her own knowledge. Something has happened, the mist is fading, the key to magic has been stolen and a new enemy has risen. Together with three other demigods thorn must brave the outside world, monsters and anything else the fates throw her way...even if her secret is revealed.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there, ugh finaly!**

** I managed to get down to writing a pjo fic.**

**i wanted to explore the godess hecate in more detail, after reading haley riordan's story son of magic(pure genius by the way) and this sprouted the idea of Thorn.**

**Thorn is a dyslexic, ADHD demigod with magical and supernatural abilities.**

**when she was 10 her father died of cancer, she was sent to a care home and started showing signs of her magical abilities, i.e levatating objects, telepathy and frequent night terrors.**

**at the age of 12 after being bullied and feared by other children she ran away, shortly discovering a young girl who lead her to camp half blood after helping her escape 2 hell hounds who had been tracking her.**

**the girl turned out to be Hesita.**

**thorn has lived at camp half blood ever since and has made 2 new friends along with her new older sister Lou Ellen.**

**this is her story...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Here is my official 1st chapter, i own nothing apart from Thorn.**

**I may have some Tratie and nico/oc coz I just adore that little guy.**

**here is my awesome chapter one...enjoy!**

_There was a fire in the center of the room, it had bright green flames that almost seemed to dance. The green glow bounced off the old crumbling walls and ceiling and seemed to surround the hooded figure crouched by the embers. Their hands were clasped and they were rocking back and fourth on their heels, the folds of the cloak swishing and swaying as they did so. Suddenly the the swaying stopped ubruptly and the figure stood cluching their head and gasping as if they were in pain, it turned and wobbled over, still cluching its head to a small cabinet. Inside the wooden cabinet there were small jars, each had some sort of liquid inside it apart from one, this jar is the one it grabbed before shuffling back over to the fire and emptying it's contents onto the floor. The figure removed its hood, letting shoulder length ebony coils come loose. The woman cupped the powder in her small delicate hands and began whispering in Greek._

_"ο τροχός, ο τροχός έχει κλαπεί. η ομίχλη, η ομίχλη σου ξόρκι έχει σπάσει. επιστρέψει σε μένα ό, τι έχει ληφθεί. i δεν πρέπει να είναι υπεύθυνη για την ξυπνήσει τα τέρατα."_

_she repeated this like a mantra, over and over untill her head suddenly shot up and her eyes glowed luminos green._

_her voice turned raspy and snake like, it echoed and hissed like two people talking at once._

_" Kill the Girl!" _

__Thorn woke up in a cold sweat, the sheets stuck to her skin and made it difficult to move. After a minute of untangling she managed to slip both her legs out of the covers and place both feet on the cool floor. She checked the alarm clock, its bright red numbers stood out in the dark: 4:30.

Thorn groaned quietly, this had been the third time she had woken up because of thoes dreams in a week. She tucked a stray hair behind her ear and looked over at her sister. Lou Ellen was fast asleep, the only thing visable in the dark were her platnum blonde streaks.

Thorn very quietly tiptoed past her sleeping sibling and headed into the small bathroom in their cabin. She placed her hands on the porcelin sink and stared at her reflection, which stared right back at her with the same amount of intencity. Thorn's eyes were bright green, they looked dull from the lack of sleep and the bags under her eyes did not help her in anyway possible. She ran a hand through her hair, before turning on the tap and washing her face. She dabbed her face with the towel hanging on the rack next to the sink, when she looked back up however her heart jumped into her throat as she saw someone behind her. She turned quickly, spinning on her heels and sighed with releife.

Thorn pressed a hand to her chest, calming her jumping heart.

" Jeez Lou, don't sneek up on people" she said as her sister strolled into the light. Lou Ellen was Thorn's older sister and omly other sibling that she had encountered, so far there had only been the two of them.

" Sorry, I heard you getting up. Have another dream?" she asked stepping forward and placing a hand on thorn's shoulder. The younger girl nodded.

" It's a reoccuring dream, I've been having it for a while now and yet...I still don't understand what it means" Thorn leant against the sink, using her arms for support and crossing her anckles.

Lou smiled sadly " you will know eventualy Thorn. Dreams have reasons, yours just aren't clear enough yet" she rubbed her arm reasuringly before turning and going back to bed, leaving Thorn with her thoughts.

_what reason?_

**_so how was that?_**

**_oh and copy and paste the greek into google translate._**

**_please review and I will write more for all you lovley readers out there!_**

**_ideas and constructive critticism welcome!_**


	3. Chapter 3

Oh my gods! Thank you kind reviewers.

( whipes happy tear) I feel so loved.

anyway here it is 2 nd chapter!

dododo dodo dodo can't touch this

stop... hammer time!

Thorn tried to get back to sleep, but after an hour or so of tossing and turning, she finaly gave up. Groaning in frustration for the fith time in an hour, she walked over to the window at the far side of the cabin opposite her bed and peeped through the long black curtains. The sun had barely risen and its rays were seeping through the branches of the trees. The sky was a brilliant firey red.

how did that saying go again..

red sky at night satyr's delight

red sky at morn satyr's warn.

Thorn squinted as some of the golden light caught her eye, she could see some nymphs making breakfast and setting out the tables in the dining pavalon. She smiled as she also spotted a certain daughter of Demeter helping herself to some cereal. Katie Gardner, one of Thorn's best friends, was sitting on her cabins table munching and swinging her legs.

Thorn closed the curtains and turned to face the trunk at the foot of her bed. She waved her hand over the thick silver padlock and heard the familier click, before crouching down and flipping over the lid. Thorn however misjudged the distance between the heavy oak lid and the bottom of her bed, resulting in the two coliding with an almightly bang. Lou shot up from her peacful position and glared at her. Thorn mouthed an apologie before grabbing her clothes and an old, hardback leather book. She closed the lid and it locked atutomaticly. She then placed the book on her bed before heading into the bathroom to get changed.

Katie sat on the cool marble table in the mess hall, an empty bowl and spoon at her side as she swung her legs back and fourth.

" Hey Katie-Kat" called a voice from behind her. She jumped and swivled round on her butt to see who the voice belonged to, not that she didn't already know there was only one person who called her that.

" Travis" she said blinking twice and glaring at the son of Hermes who now stood before her grinning like the chesire cat.

" Hey katie, whachadoin'?" He asked leaning forward and placing his hands on either side of her.

" I was having my breakfast but I have suddenly lost my appetite since you came" Katie leaned back on her arms as she said this. Teavis backed off, a hand on his heart and feighning hurt

" ouch that hurt babe"

" don't call me babe Stoll" she glared again.

" hey Katie!" Called another voice from a way off, the girl turned and saw Thorn running towards her.

saved by the bell thought Katie as she waved at her friend and Travis walked away. Thorn finaly reached her, puffing and panting with the black book pressed to her chest firmly. The pages of said book were yellow, water crinkled, bent and some were even ripped slightly, the front of the book had seen better days aswell as it was creased and broken along the spine, making the title harder to read.

'μαγεία και μαγεία'

magic and sorcery.

The sat and talked for a while whilst Thorn had some toast and Katie had yet another helping of cereal. All this peace and serenity faded when they heard the girly shrieks coming from a group of Aphrodite girls, the horrible sound however came from one in particular: Drew.

" oh my gods Justin Beiber is like...soooo hot!" Shouted one of the girls

" no Justin Timberlake is just the bomb!" Squeeled another

" oh hades no" groaned Katie as she saw the flock of slap covered demigods coming towards them. Drew spotted them and started to whisper to her siblings, casting glances every so often at Thorn in particular.

Drew sauntered towards them smiling. She came to a stop in front of Katie.

" Kates be a dear and go away for a bit" she said charmspeak dripping from her voice. Katie obeyed leaving Thorn, book in hand staring up at Drew. The daughter of Aphrodite's friendly smile slipped and was replaced by a snear.

" Hey witch girl" she said bending down to her level " what you got there?" Drew grabbed the book from her hands and held it above her head, Thorn jumped trying to grab it

" give it back Drew" she shouted. Drew threw the book and it landed some way out towards the Hades cabin.

" Fetch witch girl" she said as she walked past laughing as she rejoined her companions.

Thorn walked towards where her book had landed. She found it and picked it up only to see seconds later a boy no older than herself tumble from the shadow of a near by tree.

she blinked and stood in the shade of the Hades cabin, watching the boy who she guessed was Nico Di Angelo enter the cabin. She breathed a sigh of releife and grasped the book, he hadn't seen her and with that she crept along under the window before legging it to ancient greek for her first lesson of the day.

okay was it good? You know you want to review! So do!

please review!

let me feel the love!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey there!

oh my gods, did you guys know they are bringing out a new percy jackson movie this year!

( runs around room ) aaaaaahhhh!

sea of monsters here we come.

Ancient greek lessons were definitly one of Thorns best subjects, but today she wasn't paying attention. Thorn sat at the back of the class, drawing on her piece of paper thinking about her dream. Who was that woman and what was she talking about...

After class Thorn headed off into the woods instead of going to archery. The branches stuck out in every direction, making her duck under them, some however managed to snag her hair. She got out into the clearing and found a very conveniently placed log and sat down. Thorn loved the silence, the air was filled with sweet smelling flowers and dew covered grass, some birds even chirped in the trees.

Thorn relaxed and crossed her legs in meditation, she focused all her energy on the book in front of her, closing her eyes she felt the energy react and the book opened before her in a flurry of pages. Thorn began to read and recite every spell. She scanned the pages from top to bottom before trying out the incantation.

fire:

φωτιά

When she said this a small orange flame appeared in her palm and danced along her finger tips before extinguishing in a puff of smoke.

" Impressive" said a voice from the shadow of the trees, Thorn jumped suddenly startled and fell off of her seat on the log. The boy emerged. It was the son of Hades, Nico di Angelo. He walked over to where Thorn had landed and held out a hand, the girl took it gratefuly and he helped her up in one swift pull.

" Thank you." she said keeping her eyes down in embarrassment. She saw his feet move a little before he spoke again and she was forced to look up.

" sorry about startling you.."

"Thorn" thorn offered. Nico smiled.

" Cool name" he said, then his eyes fell on the book in her hand.

" Magic and sorcery" he read allowed " huh, you a daughter of Hecate or something?" He asked crossing his arms and raising his eyebrows. She nodded.

" Then shouldn't you be with your sister along with the demeter cabin for archery?"

her eyes went wide, she had been caught skipping lessons. " you won't tell will you?" She asked worriedly taking a step back and twiddling her fingers in her long red streaked hair.

Nico half smiled " nah, I skipped sword training to come out here actualy. If Percy or Annabeth had found you..that would have been a different story" she laughed lightly.

That very next second the coach horn blew for the next lesson.

" what do you have next then?" She asked.

"music"

" oh, looks like thats the same with me"

" do you wanna walk with me?" He asked suddenly. She nodded and followed him out of the woods and out towards the ampitheatre. Thorn was grinning the whole way.

I guess thats one way to make a friend.

you know the drill Review and give me any ideas you have!

huh, that sounds like a hold up. Apart from i dont have a gun...

lol!


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello, well blackwolfe I am happy about the next movie because one of my dear friends just so happens to have a crush on logan lerman and she trys to place the blame on me. This movie is an opertunity to tease her. Don't think I am mean or anything but she is boy mad...it's quite disturbing, if she had to be a half blood she would be in aphradite cabin.**

**oh and she thinks I was weird for reading percy jackson in the first place but now I am lending her my books, I got her hooked!**

**I do not own the genius that is Percy Jackson. I do however own Thorn for she is my mind creation a bit like atheana was born from Zeus's head.**

The two demigods reached the ampitheatre in no time at all, in fact they were early. There was only Kate and Miranda vacating the rows nearest the front, Kate patted the seat beside her and Thorn sat down. Nico stood awkewardly to the side until Thorn told him to sit next to her. The son of Hades obliged at took the seat next to her, placing a hand on each of his knees.

within the next 5 minutes the rest of the class appeared along with Lou who sat behind her little sister with Butch, her boyfriend from the Iris cabin.

"where were you last lesson little sis" Lou questioned, leaning forward until she was resting her head on her knees and directly behind Thorn's shoulder.

Thorn shrugged, " went to practice some spells in the woods and ran into Nico"

Nico nudged her, "why did you just tell her the truth?" He asked curiously tapping his finger on his skull ring.

" Because one of my many powers as a daughter of Hecate allows me to tell if a person is lying or not, my sister would see right through me"

" oh " said Nico dumbly as he sat back slightly. One of the Apollo kids started singing a song and played the lyre For about half an hour, until the next challenge made Thorn's palms sweat. Pick it and sing it was one of the Apollo cabins favorite games, it concluded of someone being picked at random to either sing, dance or play an instrument.

just her luck, they picked her. Thorn reluctantly got up and made her way over to the black piano at tbe side of the stage, she sat down on the stool and opened the lid revealing the white and black keys. She placed her fingers on the keys and began to play one of her favorite songs.

the melody reminded her of her dad, how he was always there even when he got sick, he tried to be happy. The song built into a cresuendo and Thorn let herself drift back to when she was younger.

when she was finished, there was silence, everyone apart from Lou were staring in awe at her. The sound of hooves on the platform made everyone turn the other way.

Chiron had walked- trotted up behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

" Well done child" he said. Thorn got up and hurriedly returned to her seat.

" That was amazing" Nico whispered, She blushed but turned her attention back to Chiron, who now looked positivly grimm. Something had happened. Something bad.

**okay! My lovley viewers. How did I do? **

**I f you want to let me know it would be a great help.**

**Review please.**

**these make me happy.**

**make me happy please!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hehe, they did butcher the plot, what happened to Percy jumping off the arch or the chimera. Oh and the small fact that he is not bloody 12 in the movie! He's like 18 the special effects were amazing though.**

**the hydra scared the bejesus out of me!**

**disclaimer: i do not own apart from my oc.**

Chiron called the rest of the campers to the ampitheatre, by this time Thorn was getting worried. Every campers head turned when Chiron cleared his throat. All went silent, allowing his voice the be carried over their heads.

" Heros! I have called you in for a grave reason...the mist, the veil that has kept us hidden for centuries, kept us and the mortals safe...is failing"

a gasp went up all around and people started whispering. Thorn and Nico looked at each other then snapped their gaze back to Chiron.

" I have to issue a quest. There are 4 demigods who shall take this responsibility. The responsibility of locating and returning the key of magic."

Something switched on in Thorn's head. They key of magic belonged to Hacate, someone had stolen from her mother. That made her blood boil.

" Rachel has given a prophecy and from what another camper has told me, one person in particular shall go on this quest and along with a child of the big three they shall choose two other half bloods to accompany them"

Drew stood up, fixing her skirt as she did so and batted her eyelashes at Chiron

" who is this particular person, I mean I know the child of the big three will be Percy-

" it is not, Percy deserves a year off and since his leg is still healing, he is to stay here. However-

suddenly Thorn felt very warm and when she heard the gasps and people pointing she looked up. There above her head was a tripple rune in blazing purple flames.

" It would seem the mother of magic has guessed the particular child and the only other big three is sitting next to her. " Chiron smiled, but it was grimm and sadned.

" Who? Me and him?" Thorn pointed to herself then to her new friend.

" Sheesh, I have only known you for a day and already we get paired on a quest together" said Nico putting his hands at the back of his head and yawning. " who we pickin' to go with us on this perilous journey then?"

How he could be so calm she would never know, but the inner Thorn was screaming at herself not to accept the quest.

" I accept the burden and..If she doesn't mind, I pick Katie as my 2and companion" Katie stood and hugged the younger girl tightly.

" Of coarse I'll go with you" she reasured her friend patting her back before they both turned to Nico.

" uh..I will probably regret this...but...Travis?" Said boy jumped up from his seat and whooped before jumping a number of stairs at a time until he landed on the stage along with the other now standing demigods.

Chiron looked over the group and nodded in approval " very well, the four of you shall take on this quest, you will be taken to new york to start you off on your journey. 6: 30 am on the dot tomorrow if you please, you may miss the campfire to prepare what you need. All other campers dismissed" the old centar turned and trotted back to the big house, leaving the four to file back to their next lesson.

Thorn caught her sister by the arm and glared at her. Lou smiled sheepishly. Thorn's grip on her wrist tightend. " you told him about my dream, didn't you?" Her voice was like steel, cold and sharp. It seemed to cut through the air and made any other half bloods raise a questioning eyebrow when they saw the two sisters. Thorn ignored them, she focused on her sister. who gulped before nodding her head. Green fire flashed and reflected in Thorn's eyes in warning.

" I told him because I was concerned for you. Your powers Thorn...they are greater than my own, you sometimes don't even need an incatation, that usualy takes practice. You have only been here for what 2 years and yet you rival the spells that I was too afraid to even try..."

" But Lou, I am not a normal daughter of Hecate, something has changed. I react differently, it seems my spells are effected by my emotions, you saw what happened a few weeks ago"

" I know! I know Drew can get under your skin and make you angry, but that doesn't mean-

" it does. Lou...that night I felt angry, more than angry I lost my entire control over my powers. I just about set the entire camp alight! Do you know how scared everyone was of me? yet Drew has the cheek to keep treating me like this...what if I lose control again, on the quest? What will I do then?" Thorn looked at her, her eyes pleading with her sister. Lou did the only thing she could do. She enveloped Thorn into a hug and rested her chin on the younger girls head.

" You won't, your strong Thorn. You can beat this, you will go out there find the key and bring it back. Then you can rub it in that bitches face." Thorn smiled into her sister's shoulder before pulling away from her. Lou held out her hand. " come on, I'll help you pack, didn't really fancy going to the campfire anyway" the two girls laughed as the walked back to their cabin, hand in hand. Thorn was grateful for a sister like Lou.

**hey! I actualy just realised something, the hydra isn't even in the bloody books! **

**Lol anyway, feed back pweese.**

**coz u luv me! Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

water wish: hey guys! Say hi best friend.

ReBle: hi

Water wish: oh don't mind her, she is not a happy bunny but she is my little brainstormer ( pinches her cheek) aren't you?

ReBle: grrr. She does not own-

water wish: apart from Thorn ( runs to a corner with Ipad) mine! my pressious! Pressious!

ReBle:...0_o okay here it is

Thorn didn't sleep that night. The dreams came back, but for once this one was different...

_the hearth in the cener of the room, burned poorly. The seats around it were set in a u shape, one for each god and godess. Hecate and a small girl- Hesita were talking in hushed tones and seemed to be the only pressences in the large council chamber. _

_" I don't like this Hesita, not one bit." Hecat began pacing back and fourth hands clasped infront of her, tugging on the gold cird that hung from the waist of her stark white dress, which seemed to glow with an aura of purple._

_" dare not fear. They will find it and return it to you" Hesita reasured_

_" but what of my daughter? Her skills are increasing...I must warn her, I sent her on this quest because I know she is capable of greatness...but never in my life have I had a child so empethetic. Her emotions control her powers."_

_" All the greater to nuture her then" by this time Hecate had sat next to the fire with Hesita. The godess stared into the flames and suddenly the became a sickly shade of green. Hecate gripped her skull in agony and cried out. Hesita grabbed her, returning to an older form and supported her._

_"Hecate, what's wrong?!" they heard footsteps coming towards them._

_Zeus, Hades and Apollo appeared._

_" Lords help, Hecate I fear she is ill" Apollo ran over to her and felt her forehead, he drew his hand back sharply with a hiss of pain_

_" her head's burning" Hades was the next to kneel at her side. The lord of the dead drew his hand over her. he nodded with his head to his throne._

_" Get her over here, sit her on my throne, the energy should wake her"_

_they went to pick her up and Zeus helped Hades and Apollo lift the now limp godess of magic onto the black leather throne._

The dream faded and Thorn woke up with a start. She clutched her heart, trying to slow it's rampent beating as it tried to break from her ribcage.

Lou was staring at her " you saw it too?" She asked her voice was only just above a whisper. Thorn nodded solomley.

" What does it mean? What happened to mom?" Thorn stood and checked the clock 6:01, plenty time.

" I do not know sister, all I know is that you mite need this" Lou skirted around her bed and opened up her wordrobe. She reached inside and grabbed something on the top shelf. A small bag. She handed it to Thorn who stared at it quizickly.

" It's κατέχει το σύμπαν it means ' holds the universe' , it can carry absaloutly anything. Big Or small, heavy or light. It knows what you need aswell"

" like that kid from the Hepheatus cabin's magic toolbelt?" thorn asked turning the bag around in her hand. " I think you read to much Harry Potter sis" Lou laughed and nodded.

" Yeah, maybe I have. That's where I got the Idea from. Nyssa helped make it and then I put on the enchantment myself and vola, charm bag" she did the jazz hands and Thorn giggled before hugging her sister.

" I took the liberty of packing a few things. Ambrosia, nectar, your book and a bundle of clothes, blankets , food, Dracamas and about $ 200 mortal money"

" you are the best sister ever!" Thorn hugged her even tighter

" aahh..Thorn, can't breathe and you really need to go"

she reluctantly let go, grabbed her Clothes and in 10 minutes had a pair of jeanes, trainers, a red top, a black jacket and the small black bag on her person. She hugged her sister goodbye and ran out of the cabin.

She spotted Nico and Travis at the top of the hill with Argus, the many eyed security guard who looked like a surfer. Or thats how Percy had put it. She caught Katie on the way and the two girls marched up the hill and met the boys at the summit.

all three had backpacks and Nico had his black sword at his side. He looked her up and down.

" Where is all your stuff?" He moved from foot to foot. She smiled and pointed at the bag at her side.

" Charm bag, it can hold anything" she chirped

" realy can it hold my backpack, it's killing me" said Katie, re-shouldering her bulky bag.

Travis stepped in and put out a hand casualy " you want me to take it, babe?" He said smirking. Katie smirked also " aww Travis you're a sweetheart" she threw it at him and he nearly colapsed under it's weight

" oh, hell what have you got in here, a year supply of cereal?" He moaned trying to lift it onto the back of the truck.

Katie raised an eyebrow before winking at Thorn " close enough" both girls laughed and turned to get into the truck.

Nico dragged his fingers down his face " oi, this is going to be a long quest"

ReBle: okay, water wish has recovered from her somewhat pscycotic episode earlier and would like to say.

water wish: sorry, I get territorial over my ocs and you should review and tell me off.

or give me any help or any of your charcter that you would like in my story. Or even any monsters

Review!


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello!**

**well I have been doing my research, and have come up with a really good Idea that I will be putting into play in the next chapter or so...but I am not going to tell anyone apart from ReBle who is currently unavailable ( won't answer her phone for Hades's sake!) so you are all going to have to wait.**

**Damn brittish weather, Seriously Zeus, flipping gail force winds.**

**defanitly not pegasi flying weather.**

**disclaimer: if I owned this, I would be Aphrodite! Muhaha! Fat chance of either of them happening...**

The four demigods got into the truck. The boys drew the short straw and had to sit in the back with the backpacks. Much to the girls amusment, everytime Argus swerved, both Travis and Nico veered into the side and got temporarly winded by Katie's heavy bag.

The sun still had not risen and the only light was a small golden glow on the horrizon or the trucks headlights. Argus was getting tired due to being who he was he had some eyes closed whilest the others stayed open, he didn't see the on coming car and nearly crashed if Thorn hadn't grabbed the wheel and and yank it to the right.

again the boys hit the side with an 'oof' Followd by an 'ow!' When the bag hit Nico, pinning him to the wall.

" Seriously! Again, we havn't even got to New York and already I am bound to have bruises all down my side and back!" Nico protested.

" Suck it up, boys your gonna have alot more than bruises after this quest, that is if we surrvive" Katie had turned when she said the last bit and was now looking pretty psycotic with a smile on her face. She turned back around and saw Thorn gazing out the window, she tapped her shoulder and she turned around to look at her friend. Thorn did look tired, her usualy luminous green eyes were dull and dark.

" You tired Thorn?" She asked, the girl nodded and yawned proving her point further.

" hold on a second" Thorn reached into her bag and pulled out a pillow, it on the side of the window she put her head against it and sighed. Travis poked his head over Katies shoulder and glared " show off" he dismissed before he turned back to Nico and leant his head against his own backpack, making it into a make-shift pillow.

Nico laughed and Travis kicked him, only making him laugh harder.

**sorry it's short, bit low on ideas, will update soon enough though.**

**until then keep me entertained and review!**

**tell ReBle off for not answering me!**

**she will be getting a text from hades.**

**Hades: c u soon!**

**hehehe!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys!**

**I do not own, apart from my oc characters!**

**also, why are people ignoring me when I say review. It's a curtisy. Not to sound like a moany git or anything but I do see the traffic graph, how can I have so many views but only a few reviews!**

**anyway..**

The demigods reached New York within the next hour in a half, due to traffic. Thorn had woken up and shoved the pillow back into her bag, with a little help from Katie. As they drove into manhattan, no one spoke a word. Thorn was remembering back to when she was 8 years old. Her father had taken her on a roadtrip up to Canada, they had stopped off here to get some food.

They parked near the train station out of sight, since if any mortals seen Argus they would surely freak out. Thorn, Katie, Travis followed by Nico jumped out of the truck and landed on the side walk with a thump. Travis grabbed the bags in the back and shoulderd his own.

" we look like a bunch of hitch-hikers" moaned Katie

" what do you mean, if we were hitch-hikers, they'd be taking your bag and tying you to the roof" Travis joked bumping her shoulder. She bumped him back.

" Well, no you would be tyed to the roof, they'd take one look at you and mistake you for bigfoot"

" you see you have a point there Katie, cause I am a legand"

" uurgh!" She pushed him and he landed on his back flapping around like a turtle. His bag was too heavy and he couldn't get up. Thorn put a hand over her mouthto stiffle her laughs. Katie smirked triufantly down at Travis who had managed to roll over to his side. Nico shook his head.

" Travis take the bag off then get up" shouted Thorn after composing herself enough to speak.

he did as he was told and got up from the ground, glaring at the daughter of Demeter.

Katie flashed a smile and walked over to Thorn and Nico, spinning them round and pushing them towards the entrance to the station, followed by Travis who was dragging his bag, much like his dignity.

**aww poor Travis..sorry again for the really short chapter, my head is not in the game right now, I have other stories to finish next update may be a while.**

**review anyway please!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey, guys...the reason this took so long is because I was dancing to footloose...and..I kinda...sorta...broke like, three of my toes and have been recovering. I have read the lightning theif at least twice this week!**

**anyway, here is my next chapter hopefully this will be longer...If not send the minotar to my door to kick my ass. **

**I don't own and neither do you...unless you're rick riordan!**

**i only own Thorn or any oc characters.**

The train finally arrived and they got on. It wasn't busy or cramped so they all managed to snag four seats together. Travis avoided Katie, he was still livid from earlier. Katie was too busy smilling at Thorn to notice. Nico on the other hand was very quiet, this was when Thorn noticed his eyes. They were brown, but they looked like shattered glass, as if he had seen something horrible and couldn't shake it.

" Nico?" His head turned at the sound of her voice, it was a little more than a whisper so the other wouldn't hear and they could still be heard over the tacks.

" What?" He asked leaning forward. She thought for a second.

" I just realised, that I don't...actualy know anything about you"

" but I know everything about you" his voice was like silk. She frowned. " Thorn Jacobs, 14. Born 8th of december. Daughter of Hecate and Henry Jacobs. Father died of cancer when you were 10, you spent your time at a foster home and displayed your abillities, you ran off when you were 12, found by Hesita and lead to camp half blood" Thorn gawped at him.

" How?...how did you?-"

" i can read your life aura. It tells me how long you've lived and how much longer you have, I tend to avoid doing so"

" what colour is mine-my aura, I mean?"

" Purple, you're unsure about something, but for some reason, I can't tell your life expectancy..." He left that hanging in the air. Thorn bit the inside of her lip and turned from him to look out the window. Something flickered out of the corner of her eye, she turned her head. Nothing. She shook her head and decided to follow Katie's lead, who was currently snoozing in her seat.

the dream started up again...

_" why must I do everything myself!?" there was a loud splash and growel from above._

_" Shut up, you stupid creature!" The boy shouted to the darkness " I must think" he crossed his legs in medittation and the torch that had been at his feet, flickered ernestly. The yellow light created a circle on the cave wall, the boys shadow in the centre. He started to chant an incantation._

_"δράκος αυξηθεί και να βρει την αδελφή αίμα σου. Η κόρη της μαγείας, ο γιος του θανάτου του, η κόρη της φύσης, γιος του κλέφτες να τους φέρει σε μένα!" The sound of a great roar filled the cave, bouncing and shacking the walls, before a dark shape swooped down and shot out through the waterfall._

Thorn shot up breathing hard. She looked around to see that both Nico, Katie and Travis were still asleep...and that they were the only ones in the carridge. Thorn gulped and fished inside her bag for her watch. 1:15. It was already afternoon. The sorceress steadied her breathing and focused. It was a dream, nothing will happen. Nothing will happ-

THUD!

Thorn's eyes shot open.

BANG!

She looked up and saw a dent in the roof, there was another loud bang and long black razor sharp tallons burst through the top of the train. Thorn yellped in surprise, this was enough to stir Nico from sleep. He shot to his feet, black blade, out it's scabbard and in his right hand in seconds. the tallons clawed and scrapped the meatal, pulling it back like a can opener and creating a hole. It was big enough to see the creature the tallons belonged to. The only thing visable was long, sharp needle like teeth with two saber-tooths at each side, black scales and horrifying red eyes.

" Holy hades!" Shouted Nico, jumping back slightly, sword raised. Thorn held her hands out in front of her, her eyes glowing. The creature roared and attempted to stick it's head inside the hole. Thorn used her right hand to levitate the still sleeping Katie and Travis out of the way, keeping the left placed firmly infront of the monster, mustering her power she felt the familier burn in her veins, along her arms and out her fingertips. A chain formed and wrapped itself around it's muzzle, clenching its jaw shut, it blew smoke from it's nostrils in frustration, it curled and wisped in the air before dissipating. It hauled its claws from the train and lifted its head out, before dissappearing from veiw.

" Is that it?" Asked Nico, Thorn shrugged but she was knocked over when something slammed into the carridge. The entire thing toppled. Thorn screamed as the lights suddenly switched off and the windows broke on both sides. Travis and Katie were in no way waking up.. There was another slam and all four teens continued to tumble and richoshea of the walls. Thorn was testing her powers almost to the limit, trying to keep her friends from getting injured, and since they were both asleep, that made the task a lot harder. She had to focus. Not exactly easy when your being tossed about like a rag doll.

Then suddenly, the carridge came loose from the rest of the train, which hadn't stopped driving. The four teens were once again skyhigh,this time all four were pressed to the back of the seats on the other side as the landed and skidded to a hault in the grass.

Thorn looked over at Travis and Katie, then over at Nico.

" Y-you okay?" She asked, her voice creacked and groaned almost as much as the meatal shell around them.

" back hurts like hell and I think I have a cut on my left wrist from the glass" he raised his hand into the light and sure enough there was a long but shallow gash. The blood slowly trickled out his wound and down his pale olive skin.

" Ow..." said Thorn cringing. She got up slowly and numbly walked over to Katie and Travis.

" We need to get theses guys outta here" she grabbed Katies arms and carfuly dragged her to the door that would have been the connector to the other carridge compartment, now an exit. She dragged Katie outside and left her in the grass, she headed back inside to help Nico with a very heavy son of Hermes.

They would have to camp here. The beast looked to have left but Thorn was still weary and looked about her. She tentivly cleaned and dressed Nico's cut. He hissed a little when she had to clean it, but settled Once he had a bit of nectar. Thorn then sat down on the grass, pulled out her book, closed her eyes and refocused her energy. This was dangerous and she would have to keep her emotions on lock down. The fear that had been tying her stomach in knots was also letting her magic slip. She had to be calm.

she couldn't make the same mistake. She had to hide the full extent of her power.

**oooh! How was it? Review and let me know! Coz you guys know I love you.**

**xoxoxo**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey sorry it's so late! Just got my ideas sorted out!**

**I do not own apart from my own characters!**

Thorn stayed awake the whole day and after Travis and Katie woke up they went to collect some wood for a fire. Thorn put her book back in her bag and leaned against the back of the carridge. Nico was currled up on his side with his back to her. She watched him, the sun had started to set and was creating a eirey red colour on his jacket.

" Stop staring at me, you're burning a hole in the back of my head" he said suddenly. Thorn blushed and averted her gaze.

" Sorry.."

nico turned to face her frowning. " why are you not sleeping?" He questioned. She shrugged.

" Just...you know not..tiered"

" you should though, we have a good patch of ground to cover tomorrow."

" Yeah...Just a little worried about the monster, is all"

" if it comes back-whatever it was, we'll be ready for it."

There was a snap of a twig from somewhere beyond them and Travis and katie arrived, holding a pile of sticks and twigs in their arms.

They piled them in the middle after digging a make-shift hole using a broken pannel from the caridge as a shovel. Thorn then placed her hand out infront of her and snapped her fingers creating a small yellow flame. she flicked it forward and it caught alight on the wood, smothering it in yellow, red and orange. It crackled and sent small embers up into the night sky, it was warm and inviting and started to ease Thorn into the world of morpheus. She had fallen asleep next to the fire's warmth, into the dreamworld unknown.

_" aaarrrgh!" A fireball shot from the boys hand and bounced off the wall before fizzling into an ember. " you let them escape! You stupid beast! You stupid over-grown lizzard!"_

_said over-grown lizzard sat in the shadows, its red eyes seemed to float in mid-air. It sighed._

_" We have to find that girl, she could hold the key to magic she-" he cut himself off a d looked right at Thorn " is here" he smirked evily and took a step in her direction._

Thorn screamed when she woke up, the direction of emotional energy was focused on the fire, that roared twice the size it was before. Thorn tumbled and scrambled backwards, much like Katie and Travis. Nico on the otherhand looked at her. She bowed her head.

maybe he knew?

Her heart seemed to slow and the fire returned to it's natural size.

too close, much too close.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey I do not own. I only own my ocs!**

They had woken up at the crack of dawn. Thorn gathered up her bag as the others grabbed their bags. The fire had long since died and left in its place was a pile of white ash and blackend wood.

They walked down the road following the tracks, a train or two passed by them as they walked. Travis and Katie were at the front and Nico was in the middle with Thorn lagging behind. The girls head was down and her mind raced with thoughts over her dreams.

who was that boy? Was he a child of Hecate like her?

She was swimming in her own thoughts until she almost bumped into Nico's bag. They had stopped.

" Looks like a gas station" said Travis, pointing to the small building in front of them. Sure enough it was a gas station.

" Looks abandoned" said Katie as Travis approached the door and shook the handle. It wouldn't budge.

" It's locked"

" well done Sherlock" said Katie " can you open it?"

" Katie dear, I am the son of Hermes. This lock is nothing" he bent down so his eye was level with the handle and his hand was just above.

he closed his eyes until he heard a mental click, stood up and tugged the doir open with an exsessive groan. He bowed and winked at Katie, who inturn rolled her eyes and as she walked past smacked the back of his head.

Nico and Thorn followed suit. To their surprise there was food on the shelves: chrisps, chocolate, bread, water Ect. All neatly set up and waiting.

Thorn could feel energy. Paranormal energy. Something wasn't right.

Travis set about grabbing a few supplies and a map off the counter. Katie wonderd around and Nico did the same. Thorn still felt uneasy, a cold chill was working its way down her spine, she shivered involentary and decided to walk forward-to the back of the store.

She peared out of the door, only to discover a long corridor winding down into sheer darkness. Thorn gulped and tentivly let go of the door frame and stepping down the hall, letting the dark swallow her.

Thorn wasn't scared of the dark, she never had been But now it was different. Now, there was something in the dark that scared her.

She had found her way down to the back of the corridor only to find a door, slightly ajar. She pushed it open further and fell back in surprise, she clasped a hand over her mouth to muffle the feared squeak that would have escaped when her eyes landed on them.

They hung upside down, long leathery black wings acting like a blanket around the three horribly boney forms.

They were Keres. Female death spirits, not quite like the furies but much deadlier. They were known to hang around battlefields and feed off the dead. Thorn shakily stood up and backed out of the doorway, not noticing the bucket and mop behind her. There was a loud clatter as the handle of the mop hit the floor. One of the keres eyes snapped open.

Thorn held her breath and stood as still as possible. The glazed silver eye twitched and searched the room, it made a growl in the back of its throat and the other she-demons started to move and streach.

Suddenly she heard the lightest of footsteps behind her, but she daren't take her eyes off the monsters to see who. A hand gripped her arm and tugged her backwards, she spotted the skull ring On his finger.

Nico began to pull her backwards-back into the dark of the corridor. Together they tiptoed down. Staying as quiet as possible Thorn pushed open the door.

creeeaaak

Thorn cringed at the sound. They could hear scratching, rasping noises from around the corner of the door.

Nico turned to her and mouthed ' run' she shook her head and put her hands out in front of her. flames engulfed her hands and her eyes flickered for a second.

Nico nodded and unsheathed his sword, ready to fight.

The rasping got louder and closer.

" rarhhgg!" The demon shot out of nowhere, frightning Thorn enough for the fire to leap from her hands and onto the monster. It grabbed its face and hissed angryly at her. The she-demons hair was singed and smoking and one side of its pale face was red and pealing.

Thorn backed off and Nico launched himself infront of her, sword ready. The son of Hades smacked the demon with the butt of his sword just as the other two skidded around the the corner. Nico slashed one of them and it turned to a pile of ash as soon as the blade touched its side. The eerie wail driffted to Thorn and she shuddered.

" Thorn close the door!" He shouted. Following his order the grabbed the side and pushed with all her might, the last Kere scratched the paint on the door with humanoid hands and sharp ivory tallons, leaving a trail of claw marks. With one final shove the door closed on its hand snapping off one of the tallons as it dropped to the floor with a clink.

There was still banging and the hinges were tarting to come loose with each attempt the monster made to get free.

Thorn pulled her book from her bag and found the spell she needed.

"κλειδαριά της πόρτας με τις βίδες και τα μπαρ!" A long steel bar formed from green smoke and materialised infront of them. it attached itself to the door and stopped the banging.

Thorn grabbed Nico's hand " come on, that won't hold it for long!"

They ran out of the shop and found Travis a Katie next to an abandoned car.

" get in quickly" she shouted. Travis jumped in the drivers side and katie got in the passengers with Nico and Thorn in the back.

Travis hesitated. " there's no keys!" Katie smacked him " ow! What? I may be the son of Hermes but I don't know how to hot wire a car!"

Thorn had enough she leaned over and pressed her hand to the dashboard. The car revved to life.

" There now get moving unless you-

Smash!

Thorn turned and saw the kere who had broken through the window.

" Start the car now!" Shouted Nico. Travis floored it out of the garage, the force slamming both younger teens further into the backseat almost giving Nico whiplash.

they drove along the road, no raced at topcar speed, burning the rubber on the old worn tiers. Thorn could see the Kere flying just above the gas station, roaring in frustration.

She sighed in relife. It wasn't going to follow them. She relaxed and sunk back into the seat.

" Well that was fun" said Katie suddenly. Thorn gave her a look and shook her head.

' Oi, what a day'

**hello! Please review! **

**hopefully I will get into the story a bit more in the next few chapters but until then review or pm me!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey I do not own. I only own my ocs!**

Travis dispite his rep was infact a good quest leader. The only problem was:

Katie, bless her. Couldn't read a map if she pair were arguing once again.

" Well if you could read a map!" Shouted Tavis. katie glared at him and spat back.

" I can read a map!" Travis smirked and pointed at the map in her hands.

" Well you could start by having it the right way up!"

" oh fine, you're so smart you do directions!" She snapped.

" Well Katie-kat, I would but if you haven't notice" he pausedfor effect and leaned over to her " I am DRIVING!"

" well if you're driving keep your eyes on the road!" Shouted Thorn from the back and inturn Waking Nico from his sleep.

Both older teens shut up. Thorn tapped Katies shoulder and took the map from her, she checked road sighns. If they kept going north, they should reach Albany in a hour, there they could get some proper food and suplies without being attacked by she-demons.

Sure enough an hour later they entered Albany. They travled all the way through and got what they needed before heading back on the road and heading for Niagra which would take 5hours 9 minutes and would be aproxomitly 301 miles. Thorn sighed and looked over at Nico who was curled up with his hood up over his head, shrouding his features in darkness. Thorn shudderd remembering the Keres but decided to follow Nicos example and get some sleep.

**aaahhh! Google maps you are my savior! Thats right I google how long it would take to get from Albany to Niagra coz I am a sad person!**

**so so sorry there is hardly anything in this chapter, I am having an off day but will update with another chapter sometime this week!**

**review! Please!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey I do not own. I only own my ocs!**

Nico woke up and streached, pulling his hood down and squinting at the light that made contact with his eyes. He could hear heavy breathing, he turned to see Thorn curled up on the seat. He frowned. Her breathing was getting quicker and more laboured, her body shivered and from where he was sitting he could see sweat beading on the top of her hairline.

" Travis?" Nico asked, keeping his eyes trained on Thorn " Travis" he said more urgently.

" What?" Travis whinned looking in the rear view mirror.

" Travis pull over"

" what? Why-

" Thorn is having a fit, pull the damn car over!"

Travis swerved, waking Katie up. " what the F-"

" help me get her out the car!" Nico shouted to them. Katie turned to see exactly what Nico had seen, only this time she wasn't just shivering. Her whole body was _glowing green._ Nico managed to sit Thorn up against him, manuvering himself so he could take her weight as Travis took her legs. They put her down on the grass and Nico noticed the green glow.

" What in Hades?..." Travis questioned. Nico knelt next to Thorn placing a hand on her forehead. Her aura was purple almost red. He could feel the uncertanty, anger and a hint of fear pouring off her. He pressed his other hand to her sternam and focused. suddenly he could see everything. The boy, the monster, Hecate, Hestia everything. His eyes snapped open and Thorn's fit came to an end. the girl's eyes shot open revealing her iris' to be an unholy shade of green. Her breathing calmed and she turned to Nico, her eyes back to their normal shade.

" W-what happened?" She reached up and felt her head. The visions were so clear. So real. The boy...was a son of Hecate. Her half-brother and her enemey.

" You had a fit of some sort" Katie told her.

" You're fine now" said Nico. Thorn looked at him, he seen the flicker of her eyes. A warning. " thank you" she said. She tried to stand up but fell forward. Nico caught her and pulled an arm over his shoulder. " lean on me Thorn, put your weight on me" he told her. She did as she was told and let him take her back to the car. Once all four teen were back in their seats this time with Katie in the back with Thorn and Nico in the front with Travis they headed off back onto the road and got to Niagra within the next hour.

**review.**

**sorry it's late!**

**been doing revsion for 3 tests and an english talk And a drama script**

**I am panicking. **

**My brain hurts!**

**review and take my mind off everything. Please!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey I do not own. I only own my ocs!**

Thorn became quiet as they walked past Saint Mary's Hospitle. She had been quietly talking to Katie when she noticed the building. She hated hospitles, always had ever since her father died. She could remember having to be dragged away by three nurses, away from her father who had passed away in his sleep. Peacfuly. That thought alone didn't help the pain. The nurses didn't understand. That was when her powers started to emerge. Unknown to her, she was the one who made the surgical tray fly off the table and land on the floor when she yelled. She cried so much her throught hurt and even more so when they took her away to that god awful ' children's home'.

" Thorn?" Katie asked. Thorn snapped her gaze to the daughter of Demeter

" hm, what?" she asked dazed.

" you sorta spaced out on me, everything okay?" she placed a hand on her shoulder But Thorn shook it off.

" Am fine" she grumbled walking forward a bit more over-taking Travis and Nico. " let's just go to the falls and find the stupid key" the three followed on. Katie watched Thorn intently. This wasn't like her at all, what the hades was going on?

They walked a few more blocks until they reached the ferry boarding. They were waiting in line when Thorn spotted the tunnels. The tunnels lead the way under the falls and around them. A thought came to mind. She waited until the others weren't looking and dashed off towards the tunnels. She walked down the painted tunnel and listened to the roar of the falls. There was hardly anyone there, most people she seen were leaving or near the entrance, but as she walked on she found she was alone. Her footsteps echoed down the tunnel along with the rummbling water getting louder as she got closer. The lights started to flicker the further she went until she reached one on the holes in the cliff side, where she could see the water rushing past. There was a railing covering the hole, it was only then she heard a familier bone-chilling growel from behind her. She turned slowly and almost fell over in shock as she stared into the red eyes of the beast...

Nico, Travis abd Katie didn't notice Thorn's absence until Nico felt a sharp pain in his temple. He clutched his forehead and turned to see Thorn was nowhere to be seen. His first reaction was like any other for a son of Hades. Shadows. And thoes shadows were in the tunnel, he turned and ran followed by Travis and Katie. Once he reached the entrance he closed his eyes and followed the shadows to their main point, where he could see Thor backed up against a iron railing by the same beast that had attacked them on the train.

it was only then he realised it wasn't just a beast. It was a Dragon.

Nico morphed into the darkness and followed the same path, emerging on the other side of the dragon, sword drawn. He slashed at it's tail and it let loose a horrific screech. Thorn noticed him. " Nico?" She asked, just then the dragon turned on Nico, bearing it's razor sharp teeth that glinted in the faint light. It swipped at him and he rolled over out into the open, allowing Thorn her escape.

" Thorn go!" He yelled dodging another blow and slashing back " now!" Thorn shook her head, feeling the familiar tug in her gut along with the tingles as her powers were slowly making their way up her arms. Suddenly something took over her.

"δράκος, γύρισε σε μένα! " she shouted. The dragon stopped and turned still growling.

"Άσε μας ήσυχους, φάουλ θηρίο! Είμαι κόρη της Εκάτης, θα υπακούσει!" The beast stopped suddenly and bowed it's head, snorting steam. Nico sheathed his sword slowly.

" How? How did you..?" suddenly the sound of clapping filled the air and a figure emerged. He was taller, older than her, wiery and thin. But the same pair of green eyes stared back at her. It was him.

He smiled at her " hello little sister.."

**...oooh, cliffy. Sorry.**

**review my pretties! Review! * cackle cackle***


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey I do not own. I only own my ocs!**

Thorn stood in shock. She could feel the power curling off him in waves, hitting her and making her slightly nauseaus. the hairs on the back of her neck stood up on end when he spoke.

" and I thought I was the only one left, mother doesn't like to tell me much about my siblings"

" she doesn't like to tell anyone. You too are unknown to me" she snapped. Beside him the dragon lifted its head and snorted steam. The boy turned to it and turned back to her closing his eyes for a second. The shot open suddenly and he grinned.

" You're her" he stated.

" Who?" Asked Nico, who had been standing outside the conversation for a while.

" her" the boy pointed to Thorn " she is the one the prophecy told of. The veil, she is the only one who can repare it, stop the mist from fading. She is το κλειδί για την μαγεία"

Thorn's eyes went wide, she couldn't be the key to magic. The key was a physical object, not a half-blood. right? The boy's words repeated in her head, the stress started to work on her and her magic was bubbling to the surface. She had to stay calm. Breathe. She closed her eyes and put her hands over her stomach. katie placed a hand on her shoulder.

" Thorn?" she asked. She squeezed her eyes as her breathing became rappid. There was no point in hiding or making excuses now. There was a sharp pain in her abdomen and she yelped in pain. Katie stepped back as Thorn started to go through the same fit she had in the car. Only this time the boy came to her aid. He placed a hand on her forehead,his eyes glowing as he muttered soothing incantations. Slowly Thorn relaxed and fell limp. Travis who was next to Nico stepped forward and growled." What did you do to her?" The boy looked up at him and bowed his head.

" I was mearly calming her, I thought she knew of what I spoke of" Travis didn't relent.

" Who actualy are you? Are you a son of Hecate like you say? Never seen you at camp"

The boy stood and held out his hand " I am Alabaster. C. Torrington and yes I am a son of Hecate. As for your little summer camp, I have never been there. I was once part of the Titan army"

" what?!" Katie's eyes flashed with anger " you're one of them! A traitor!" She seethed.

" I am no Traitor!" Alabaster spat back " I had no choice, none of us did! You wouldn't understand. We felt abandoned. Abandoned and forgotten. "

" there were more of you. You said 'we' " Nico said.

" There was a group of us, children of Hecate."

" what happened them?"

Alabaster looked up at the three Demigods, lips pursed. " they were killed". He looked over at Thorn and slipped an arm under her head and knees, picking her up. Nico narrowed his broken eyes at him. Alabaster carried Thorn towards the dragon and turned to the rest of the group. " the dragon can only carry three people."

" And why are you telling us this? You are not going anywhere with my friend" katie started.

" Daughter of Demeter, I have a plan to assist you on your quest, do not question me"

Katie opened and closed her mouth, looking for something to shoot back. Travis did it for her.

" And what are you planning? How do we know you're on our side and not an enemy spy for the titans" he crossed his arms over his chest.

" I have...visions. Mother showed me the girl and I knew what she was. My head wasn't exactly in the right place"

" That's why your dragon attacked us on the train" Nico remembered.

" Yes, but my mind, thanks to my own powers is back to normal. I was already here and another vision told me she was coming here too, the logical choice was to wait and take her with me"

" You do know if Thorn was conscious, you'd be a frog or a pile of ash on the floor by now". Alabaster's laugh bounced off the walls.

" All this power she is waisting. Shame really..."

" I will go with you" Nico opted stepping forward. " Travis, you and Katie can follow in the car"

" what?!" Katie and Travis objected. " there is no way, you are leaving me with him/her!"

Nico shrugged " tuff" and with that he walked over to the boy and Dragon.

" What is the plan?" He asked as they placed Thorn on the dragon's back carefuly.

" I beleive, there is an amulet in a museum in DC. We will need that for transportation to the underworld" Alabaster answered. Nico rolled his eyes.

" Um, hello? Son of Hades"

" I know, but we need to go to a certain half of the underworld, one only open to certain people. Not even Hades"

" oh.."

The dragon lifted itself off the ground with a gargle and stomped to the side of the tunnel that was darkest. " can this thing shadow travel too?" Nico questioned.

" Yes, so can you, Thorn and I" the edged closer. " remember and head for DC, don't be late" he told Travis and Katie " we will keep you posted" and with that the dragon and the three demigods merged into the shadows, leaving Katie and Travis in the tunnel alone, with only the sound of the falls for comfort...

**okay, really sorry If that didn't make any sence, my head is messed up but it will be sorted out in the next few chapters. Yippie I am finaly getting somewhere. There will be some romance coming up so stay tuned and review my pretty people!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey I do not own. I only own my ocs!**

Travis and Katie headed back to the car, both rather reluctant. Katie was the one to break the silence. " I don't like that boy" she said. Travis stopped and turned to face her a smile tugging at his lips.

" That. is just because he left you speechless, isn't it?"

" Pppptt, no. I mean-what I meant to say was I don't like him because...I got a bad feeling about him." Katie spluttered. They reached the car.

" Oh, so you don't like him because he gives you the heebee jeebies" Travis laughed. She smacked his arm and he stopped. " no you're right, he ain't got a good vibe about him, I can tell you that much." He said seriously.

" Oh, mr. Stoll are you admiting my 'heebee jeebies' " she made air quotes "might be right" He gave her a dazeling smile.

" Not likley, Katie-kat" he opened the door and got in. Katie rolled her eyes and made a move to open the door, the car lurched forward out of her reach. She repeated the action and Travis moved again. Katie took a deep breath and did the same, once again it moved forward. Travis heard a pained cry and looked over. " katie?"

" Stoll! You ass you went over my foot!" She yelled. Travis hurriedly got out of the car and walked to were Katie was sitting clutching her 'right' foot. He frowned but relalised far too late as Katie lept up and socked him one in the gut. Travis doubled over in pain. Katie took her time opening the car door and jumping in, rolling down the window and popping her head out to look at him. He was on the ground groaning looking up at her through squinting eyes. " that'll teach you" she said.

It took a whole five minutes for Travis to get up and walk back atound to his side of the car. " you're a bitch you know that" he groweled. Katie smiled sweetly at him.

" I know and so is life, so get moving " she ordered.

" Yes, Katie-kat- Ooow!"

* * *

Nico leaned back slightly. They had been flying for almost ten minutes and his butt felt numb. Along with that, he couldn't shift into a more comforatble position without moving Thorn and he didn't want to do that just incase he woke ber up. Alabaster had said it was normal to sleep around half an hour or longer, depending how resistant your body is to the magic. Of course, Thorn was one hell of a fighter, she woke up five minutes after he said it.

Thorn looked around, her green eyes were there normal colour only dimmed by sleep and slight confusion. " where in Hades...?" She trailed looking around. she placed her hand on one of the Dragon's shoulder blades and it made a rumbling noise, startling her. " holy Hesita, we're on a dragon!" She realised, back up slightly into Nico, who grabbed her arms to stop her moving and possibly falling off the huge reptile.

" doi" Alabaster snorted " what'd you think you were on? A flying carpet?". Thorn's eyes narrowed.

" What the heck is he doing here? Gods, why are we even with him, did I miss something?" she hissed.

" You were unconcious"

" so, everytime I go sleepy time you're gonna ditch Travis and Katie and take off with some complete stranger!"

" well next time don't have a freak attack when you get told something you obviously know and tried to hide!" He shot back.

" What the hell was I trying to hide?!"

" The fact that you, were having visions about him and that you ran off on your own and almost got yourself killed!"

Thorn quietend, her fiery gaze flattering. She turned her back on him. " you know I would totaly walk away from you right now, but since we are on a dragon, I am just gonna sit here and not talk to you"

" fine"

"fine"

"...you just spoke to me"

" uuurrgh! Shut up Nico!"

Nico shook his head and smiled, pulling her in towards him. she was about to protest but he whispered in her ear " can't have you falling off now, can we?" She sighed in defeat and relaxed against him, not noticing Alabasters sly remark of " why the heck is there always romance in adventure?" The pair watched as the clouds started to turn a pinky colour with the sun going down from it's highest point. For once Thorn felt...content.

**review!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey I do not own. I only own my ocs!**

" so...Al...I can call you Al right?" Thorn asked Sweetly. Alabaster clenched his fists.

" No, you cannot" he hissed.

" Hmm, what about big bro?"

" No"

" just bro?"

"no"

"...big sissy?" Nico noticed Alabaster's aura change from orange to a full out red as he turned to face her, his eyes looked hateful, A warning. Thorn shifted against Nico.

" I'll...just...you know shut up now" Thorn stumbled tearing her gaze from the older boy. " I wonder how Katie and Travis are getting on..." She whispered to Nico, tilting her head back to see him.

" well...I haven't felt anything. At least we know they haven't murdered each other...yet"

* * *

" are you sure we are going the right way?" Katie asked as they came up to yet another junction. Travis sighed, katie was increadibly annoying. Yes he knew were they were going. His father is the god of travel aswell as theives and Herdsmen

" yes, Katie. I know" he turned left, swerving slightly. Katie huffed and tapped her fingers on the car's dash. The noise was distracting so Travis reached over and put his hand on her's to stop the movement. Katie flinched. He was touching her hand. He was touching her hand. " can you stop the tapping, it ain't good for my concentration"

he released her hand and Katie retracted it to her lap, the tingling in her fingers slowing somewhat. Why were they tingling? She honestly didn't know. She kept her mouth shut the rest of the way and stared out the window.

* * *

Thorn heard a light rumble from behind her and stiffled a giggle. " hungry Nico?" She asked. The son of Hades gave a shrug.

" yes. Why?"

" You either have Cerberus your pocket or that was your stomach growling"

" oh..."

" Good thing I still got this" Thorn pulled out the bag and put her hand inside. She felt around and finaly grabbed something. She pulled out three packets of Oreos. She handed some to Nico. Then turned her attention to Alabaster.

" You...want some" she said to his back. She regreted her decision almost instantly when he sent her the most fire blazing, angry glare he could muster over his shoulder. She held out the packet sheepishly. his gaze didn't smolder, but he snatched the packet out of her hand. He turned back and shoved one into his mouth As if he hadn't eaten in days. She could hear him munching away, until he stopped ubruptly and turned to face her. For once he had a softer gaze.

"...Thank you" he said, lowering his eyes. Thorn felt a warmth fill her chest.

She bowed her head respectfuly. " you're welcome".

* * *

Travis and Katie got to Washington at around 3 in the morning. The sun was still down but it was lighter outside than expected. And cold. Katie shivered as she got out the car, clutching her sides and rubbing her arms to keep warm. Travis noticed this and moved closer. Katie could feel the heat rolling off the son of Hermes. She cursed to herself for not bringing another jacket. Travis moved even closer.

" Cold Katie?" He asked innocently. She nodded making an irritated noise at the back of her throat. " you want a hug?" Katie blanched And Travis burst out laughing. " aw come on Katie I was just-" she wrapped her arms around his waist. "-fooling around..." She nuzzled his chest and sighed.

" Warm.." She mumbled Soaking up the heat.

" Okay." Travis awkwardly patted her back.

" hey Stoll! Hands off Cereal girl unless you gonna take her on a date first!" Thorn's voice sounded from the shadows. Travis and Katie split apart quickly. Alabaster and Nico followed Thorn over to the car. Alabaster pocketed, what looked to be a piece of paper. Travis nodded towards it.

" what's that?" He asked furrowing his eyebrows. Alabaster took the card from his pocket and showed it to him. The card had a black dragon on the front.

" with the mist fading I figured I'd put the dragon away...don't want to scare any mortals" he smirked.

" yeah good idea" she paused "...bro" Thorn tested. Alabaster turned sharply and Thorn yelped, running to hide behind Katie.

" Well at least we haven't seen any dead people" Nico noted. Thorn peeked out from behind Katie.

" scary-son-of-Hades-Say-what?" she questioned, wide-eyed.

" Well, the key...and the veil of the underworld is easily ruptured and it creates...like...like a doorway for the dead to enter the above world which explains the keres we ran into on the way to Niagra"

" so...you are expecting to see dead people?" Travis asked warily. Nico shrugged notchalantly.

" Yes, the more dead people. The more chance of finding the key."

" But we have the key" Alabaster stated, pointing at Thorn. " she's the key"

Nico shook his head. " Thorn is a valuble part in this, but I beleive she's only half the puzzle"

The words hung in the air around Thorn, almost suffocating her. What does this all mean? Her brother turns up out of nowhere and tells her she is the object they have been looking for...then Nico is saying she is part of a much bigger situation...

* * *

The demigods walked along the path, leading up to the towering museum. They got to the doors and waited.

" good thing you got me on your team" Travis bragged as he tried to open the door. Alabaster tapped his foot in annoyance as three minutes passed. he sighed.

" ανοιχτό" he said. The door opened and Travis who had been leaning on it ended up on the floor on the inside. He jumped up and grinned.

" I am okay, I'm okay" he said dusting himself off. The others slipped past him. When he finaly notice they had left, he turned and ran after them.

" Hey guys wait for me!"

**hey, sorry this may seem a bit weird. I am not from America so I don't know much about the geography side of things! Just think of a museum for this!**

**sorry, it was kinda rushed towards the end I just want to get in get out sorta thing so I can fit in some more adventure and romance.**

**thanks for reading! Review please!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey I do not own. I only own my ocs!**

It was dark inside the building, the small rays of golden red sunlight peaking through the skylight on the roof. It made the place seem...eirie and slightly creepy. Meseums were like that, you needed people in them. Travis was at the back of the group with Katie and Thorn. He seemed scared and kept checking over his shouder as if one of the exibits would come to life and attack him. This gave Thorn an idea. The daughter of Hecate's eyes flashed as they focused on an American civil war solider dummy, it moved and lifted his bayonet pointing it at Travis. Travis hearing movement beside him turned and screamed when he saw the dummy, he ran straight for Katie and hid behind her back.

" It's like night at the museum all over again" he whimpered patheticly. Nico looked over at Thorn and shook his head disapprovingly. Alabaster did the same as Nico but voice his distaste.

" Be mature, girl" he snorted turning and walking further down the hall. Thorn's smile faded and Katie put an arm around her shoulder, leading her after them. Travis didn't notice and was once again left to run after the group.

Thorn stayed quiet throughout their trapes into the museum. She recalled the look Nico had given her. He had become more unfriendly towards her since yesterday and Alabaster hated her. Thorn felt slightly unwanted, save for Katie and Travis. They continued walking until a very odd thing happened. One of the exibits- a model T car - came to life and shot straight for the group, headlights blazing. It was driving faster than thoes cars would have gone it their time and caught them off guard. The five teens burst apart like an explosion, Travis, Katie and Nico on one side. Alabaster and Thorn on the other. The car drove right past them hiting a glass case and shattering it, sending the shards to the floor. The car's lights faded and the engine stopped completely.

Instants later Alabaster stood up and grabbed Thron's shoulders roughly, pulling her up and an inch or so off the ground.

" What did I tell you!" He yelled at her. Thorn's eyes glowed in anger as she riggled out of his grip and shoved him hard enough for him to fly backwards and land on his butt. The boy got up, but his eye's weren't glowing green...they were red. He launched himself at her and Thorn put up a force-field. Alabaster slammed his fists into the shield but it wouldn't sucum to his wishes. " I told you to not be stupid! You could have killed us!" His yells sounded like they were underwater to Thorn as the geen barrier seperating them both stopped most sound getting through.

" I didn't do anything!" She screamed back. Alabaster looked at her through red tinged eyes.

" well if you don't even know what you did! Then it just shows how dangerous you are!"

" I am not dangerous!" She threw the green energy at him knocking him backwards once again. This time Alabaster stayed down. Thorn looked to the group once again.

" I am not dangerous" she repeated. Thorn was about to run past them when a gruff voice sounded from behind.

" you got Spunck kid"

**okay short chapter for now, Hope you guys are liking the story so far! **

**Drama drama, please excuse my crappy writy fighty scene. **

**Review please! They make me happy!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey I do not own. I only own my ocs!**

Thorn whipped around letting her eyes rest on a figure submerged in shadows. The figure moved, great heavy boots hitting the polished floor as it did so. The others gasped when they recognised him. He was a big, burly, musculy guy with a biker jacket and pants. His hair was close cut army style and a pair of dark shades covered his eyes on his scar ridden face. There was only one person this could be.

" Lord Ares" Nico breathed. " what are you doing here?" The question made the war god smile ruefuly.

" I figured you needed some...godly assistance to find your way in the underworld"

" No didrespect but I am a son of Hades, I know the underworld like the back of my hand"

" hah, what about Hecate's domain? you know that like the back of your hand too?" He laughed. Nico frowned. Since when did Hecate have a domain? " you see kid, The veil is the thing that stops monsters and spirits escaping into the mortal world and helps the mist stay in place. The key is a silver rune, also known as Hecate's wheel."

Thorn and Alabaster looked at each other and for the first time they both understood.

" the wheel is the source of the veil's power, someone or something has drained the key, taken it and in turn ripped the veil allowing the spirits and monsters to escape and the mist to fade"

" but we hardly bumped into any monsters, just the Keres at an old gas station.." Katie trailed.

" I had a run in with a very angry Lambia earlier in the year" Alabaster put in, scraping his sneakers on the floor making them squeek.

" Lambia? As in snake-tail lady with a serious grudge and children eating tendences?" Thorn asked wide eyed. She also remembered that Lambia was a daughter of Hecate...she shuddered. The thought of sharing a blood-line with that...creature. Alabaster nodded.

" The very same. A man, professor Claymore helped me escape her the first time"

" and now she's back..." Thorn gasped in realisation " she must have been the woman in my dream, that would explain everything. Lambia must have taken the key!"

" The question is, where is it? If she did take the key then how are we to get it?" Nico asked exasperation evident in his tone. Ares laughed deeply from his corner.

" You gotta go to the underworld kid, find the key, destroy Lambia, restore the veil...yada yada yada, return as heroes... Etc."

" seems easy enough.." Travis shrugged.

" oh, yeah and you're going to need these" Ares fished into his back pack that had, Literally, appeared out of thin air and brought out pairs of dark lensed glasses. He held them out and Katie,who being the closest, took them from him. " don't ask me why, you'll find out soon enough. Until then, good luck." and with his final words he was gone in a puff of smoke.

Thorn turned to Katie. " meeting gods on quests is never a good thing, right?"

" Nope not at all, lord Ares likes to stick his nose into everyone's buisness and usually it isn't with helpful intentions" she opened a pair of glasses and put them on " whoa! These are dark glasses!" Thorn took a pair from Katie's hand and placed them over her own eyes. Everytging in the room went 10 times it's darker shade and she couldn't even make out Nico or Alabaster's hair as they were both black. She turned back and almost fell over at what she saw.

In front of her stood a ghost. It's hair and clothing were white and seemed to float on an invisable breeze.

" I can see ghosts" Thorn whispered. Nico gave her a strange look and then turned in her direction.

" oh, that's not supposed to be there" he said. The others looked at the pair quizickly.

" What is it? What are you two staring at?" Travis asked.

" You can't see her?" Thorn took off her glasses and the room got lighter, the ghost however stayed put. Thorn blinked rappidly, shook her head, closed her eyes and yet it stayed. " how can we see her and you can't?"

Alabaster shook his head " there is nothing there" he pointed to the spot. Thorn looked at Nico.

" you are the son of Hades, but that doesn't explain me"

" Hecate is a godess of many things: whitches, magic, keys, the moon, death, ghosts and crossroads. "

" so...I can see dead people now?" Thorn asked and when Nico nodded, she sighed "great, now I am a whitch and a ghost whisperer"

Suddednly the ghost moved. It floated towards the other corridor and stood at the darkened entrance.

" I think she wants us to follow her...come on" Nico tapped Thorn on the shoulder and the pair chased after the apperation, who had turned the corner and dissappeard. Nico looked around and then seen the spirit pass the bookshelf. He ran followed by Thorn and the others, coming to a stop at the back of the room. The spirit passed through a mirror that had been set against the wall and was gone.

" now what?" Alabaster snapped. Thorn moved forward and touched the mirror. It was solid.

" Maybe I can make a spell to transport us there"

" transport us where?" Katie sighed, they were being so secretive and it was starting to creep her out.

" to the underworld. The more ghosts the closer we are, the mirror must be covering the rip in the veil" Nico explained. Thorn stepped back on one foot and presses her hand to the glass. She closed her eyes and relaxed letting the magic make it's way up and along her arms.

"Καθρέπτη από γυαλί και τον καθρέφτη των υπό την ηγεσία, μας μεταφέρει στη χώρα των νεκρών" she recited. The glass seemed to morph, manipulating the reflections un til it looked like a trick mirror at the fair. Thorn tapped her finger to it and the glass rippled. " cool" she breathed. Nico stood beside her and smirked.

" Good going Thorn" He gestured to the mirror with his head " let's go" he steped into it and the liquid reflextion enveloped him until he was gone. Katie went next, the Alabaster, then Travis, then finaly Thorn entered the mirror and was sucked down into Darkness.

**okay another short one but hey-ho I am getting somewhere!**

**I am sorry but I had to put in the 'I see dead people' line my friend and I were watching the haunted mansion and that really set off my feels. Oh my gods 20 chapters already! I have a challenge: try and guess what the shades are for! I am quite proud of myself for thinking up this idea! PM me if you want to know what it is, I might tell you...**

**Review please!**


End file.
